Life Go On
by Rory Maria
Summary: Little fic about old Rin and Sesshomaru reflecting on the passing of life. A little angsty, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Rin smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes becoming more evident with the pull of her muscles. Her grandchildren ran and played in front of her, singing songs she'd taught them from her youth. Old lady Kaede had taught her how to care for children, and it was through the actions of that woman that Rin learned how to be a good mother to her many kids and now their children too.

There was a rustling sound, and Rin turned around slowly, already knowing who would be standing behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said, her old voice shaking on the words she was so happy to say. While Kaede was a mother figure to her, Sesshomaru had always been somewhat of a father to her. She was happy to have him protecting her throughout her life, and he always spoiled her and her growing family with the best gifts.

Sesshomaru moved towards her in silence. After a few moments of him simply looking at her he moved to walk around her, and sat on the grassy ground closer to her grandchildren. They still hadn't spotted him in the shadows, but once they did he'd be attacked with hugs and playful battle moves.

"There are so many of them now," he commented, his voice even.

Rin's smile widened and she moved slowly to sit next to him. "Yes," she said. "A great grandchild was born, too."

Sesshomaru's face snapped towards her, but Rin continued to look forward at the lives that would outgrow hers.

"Has it really been that long, little Rin?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Rin knew what they were both thinking but not speaking. He was a demon. He aged slowly and the life span of a human to him seemed like a mere few days' worth. The time hadn't occurred to him until Rin's life was nearing its end.

"So it has, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm happy where my life has ended up. All thanks to you. I'll never forget that," she paused to look at him through watery eyes.

"It doesn't have to end. I can find a way. You can — you can stay with me," Sesshomaru said, his voice catching with emotions he only showed towards Rin.

Shaking her head, Rin reached out and took one of Sesshomaru's clawed hands. She knew he thought of himself as a god sometimes, believing he had more power than he actually did. Even if she wanted to live on, it was impossible. She was only human after all.

"I want to see my husband again," was all Rin said, a tear falling from her eye.

Sesshomaru nodded, looking away from her and back to the many young grandchildren. He turned his hand up and laced his fingers through her fragile, wrinkly ones. Together they sat in the shade and watched life go on.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had passed since the last time Sesshomaru saw Rin. He knew her last days were nearing and had to make a choice: either stay with her, and be there at the end, or leave. He decided to do the latter.

Of course he hoped that when he came back she would still be alive, but he was no fool. He left because of this, because of his hope that she would live forever. Because he knew if he stayed it would destroy him.

When he arrived in the village her family ran to him crying. He allowed the younger ones to find refuge in his fur while they settled their sobs. The older ones sat around him and informed him that her passing was peaceful, in her sleep. There was nothing anyone could do. It was her time.

After sitting with the family in silence for a few hours, just long enough for the young ones to fall asleep, Sesshomaru left their home. He was told the location of her grave and went to visit it.

Rin was buried in the same area as Lady Kaede and the others. Sesshomaru paused by Kagome's grave and Inuyasha's, wondering why he felt a tug on his chest. They were annoying in life, always bothering him and getting in the way. But they'd loved Rin, too, and eventually Sesshomaru had grown to see good in them. He left himself feel sad for their absence.

Once Sesshomaru reached Rin's grave he paused and stood in front of it for a long time. He remembered their first encounters, trying to remember when it was that he grew to love a human. He couldn't pin point it.

She grew up fast, she was married too soon, for Sesshomaru there was never enough time with her. He approved of her husband, though, and was happy that she was happy. Then the children came, and Sesshomaru loved them too. His mother judged him, telling him it wasn't fitting for a demon of his ranking to be meddling with humans. But Sesshomaru was his father's son. His heart had been captured by a human girl.

"You foolish girl," Sesshomaru whispered, approaching the stone marking her eternal resting place. He placed a hand on it, and remembered the little girl that followed him so fearlessly. "I told you to stay with me."


End file.
